Caught
by BeingSecretive
Summary: On his way home, Masaomi Kida runs into a certain older blond. He knew this meant trouble, but taking a vending machine to the face becomes the least of his worries when he finds himself confronted with both Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heijwajima.
1. Chapter 1

Rain relentlessly rushed at his face as he hurried home. Kida had been held up by the guys in the Yellow Scarves wanting an explanation as to why he was refusing them too attack the Dollars. It was just yesterday that he had discovered his best friend, Mikado Ryugamine, was the true leader of his rival gang. Betrayal hit him hard when the informant's words really sunk in that day, and he still felt sick to his stomach as he darted through the unusually vacant streets of Ikebukuro.

Sharply turning a corner, the blond found himself smacking straight into another body, backing off quickly on impulse. Damn his tendencies to get so lost in thought, he was going to get himself killed by doing something like this. As he looked up, brushing his own hair from his face, he was struck with the thought that today might just be that day. The older blond stared down at him with a blank expression, his glasses slipping down to the end of his nose as he did so.

Closing his eyes tightly, expecting some form of immense pain, Kida's mind blanked. How big of an idiot do you have to be to run smack into Shizuo Heiwajima on an unoccupied street where no one is around to save you? Firm hands grasped both his shoulders and he let his eyelids slowly flutter open. His pleading eyes met Shizuo's stern ones. Kida felt his bottom lip trembling as the older blonds mouth moved slowly.

"I'll give you a three second head start," his whisper was harsh. Kida knew better than to contemplate where to go, and instead just made a random dash in any direction. Quite literally running for his life. The sound of heavy footsteps behind him forced his pace to quicken significantly, turning corners to dark alleyways wherever he could, making tremendous leaps over oncoming obstacles, desperately hoping to lose his hunter. This was some sort of personified game of cat and mouse and he was not playing the preferable role.

Whilst dashing down a certain alley, Kida found himself yanked from his path into the warmth of a building, the door slammed loudly behind him. A sigh of relief left his lips as he leaned against the wall and stared into the eyes of his savior. The deep brown, mischievous eyes.

" Kida-kun. You've gotten yourself into a troublesome situation," and he didn't at all sound sincere. Kida thought he even heard a small chuckle leave the man's lips. Izaya Orihara. Of all people to find, he found _**Izaya Orihara.**_ Damn him and his awful luck! The gravelly voice of his chaser brought his attention back to the closed door.

" Masaomi! Why don't you come out and play?~" the sound was muffled by the walls but his voice was perfectly clear in Kida's mind. Izaya smirked and put his index finger to his lips. Kida could only nod is response as he listened to the damage being done outside. He needed some sort of distraction, and clearly the older man had noticed this as he began to play with Kida's hair. It was soothing and he couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it. Izaya's fingers tangled in Kida's blond locks and slid through.

A loud crash brought him back to reality as Shizuo hurled himself through the locked door. His whole body went numb with fear as the older blond stared straight at him. But he did notice his eyes stray to the side as something had distracted him. Then he realized Izaya's immense laughter and he edged away from him slowly, hoping to avoid being involved in whatever conflict was about to happen between the two of them. His attempt was unsuccessful, as he was pulled in closer by the arm that Izaya had wrapped around his waist now. Unaware as to when this had happened, Kida was confused by the sudden closeness and was caught pondering over how exactly he should react.

Shizuo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, sending a tremble of terror through Kida's body, but Izaya only laughed more. This only angered Shizuo more and things could only get worse from here. Izaya was pulled from his place as the blond grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up close to his face.

"You pathetic flea. The things I'm gonna do to you-"

"I've just had the most wonderful idea, Shizu-chan!" he interrupted, finishing with a diabolical snicker. Whatever he was thinking, Kida wanted no part of it. To be honest, at this exact point in time, he wanted nothing more than to be at home curled up in a ball in bed, clearing his mind of everything. The last thing he ever wanted to do was be involved in Izaya and Shizuo's 'disagreements'.

"And what would that be?" Shizuo grunted, sounding reluctant to participate in whatever game it was that the young informant was planning.

"Let's have Kida-kun come and play with us tonight.~"

Whatever that meant, Kida knew there was no escaping it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! This will be continued still, there will probably be like 5 or 6 chapters and there may or may not be a chapter every day, because I'd like there to be but I'm pretty lazy xD.

This chapter contains a lot more mature content than the first. Just mentioning, hope you enjoy!

The next thing he knew, Kida had been lifted off of his feet by the older blond and Izaya skipped alongside the two as they headed for Shizuo's apartment. Kida didn't struggle; what was the point? He was longing to get home, wishing none of this had ever happened, praying it would all be over soon. But even attempting to escape was not an option. As much as he wanted to, he just shouldn't. Or should he? If he wanted to leave, then what should stop him? His mind was full of contradicting thoughts.

Of course though, his first theory was correct. As he shuffled around uncomfortably in Shizuo's arms and tried to slip down to his feet, the older blonde's grip simply tightened around him and he was held in a more inadequate manner than before. It was almost painful and he groaned quietly, making Izaya giggle for whatever reason. The grip was slowly and gently loosened, but it didn't help much. Pondering over whether maybe this was just as gentle as Shizuo could actually be, Kida almost started to feel bad for him. Any sympathetic feelings he was previously gathering died when he was dropped onto the cold hard ground in front of the door to his conveyer's apartment. Metal keys clanging together echoed throughout the vast hallway as Izaya forcefully yanked Kida to his feet and lead him into the open apartment.

Hearing the door slam, Kida focused his vision on Shizuo as he followed behind the two of them. His eyes were fixated on the man, seeing the glimmer of excitement in his usually angered expression, studying the way he moved but mostly wondering what on Earth he was thinking at this very moment. What did he know that Kida didn't?

Being thrown down onto a large double bed brought Kida back to reality. Izaya was towering over him, their faces inches apart and it made him shiver, his eyes wide with shock. When Izaya's lips met Kida's, there was nothing he could do. This was the last thing he was expecting to happen right now, and he had nothing prepared. No fake reactions practiced and perfected. This truly did take him by surprise, so he just allows it to happen. What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to respond to this kind of thing? What was Izaya even thinking!? His mind was clustered and he remained motionless as he felt the older man's tongue smoothly slide across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Oblivious to his own actions, Kida's mouth opened hesitantly and Izaya slid his tongue inside. Letting Izaya explore his mouth without interruption, Kida started to feel a sense of shame. Why was he letting this happen? Did he want this? He was almost certain that he didn't.

_**But it felt amazing.**_

Over the past couple of years he'd spent thinking about it, he definitely never even considered for one second that the older informant would be his first kiss. He knew that Izaya was manipulating in his words, the way that he made everything sound so perfect, but this was a whole new side of the man that he'd never stepped into the boundaries of before. How can one manipulate another through a kiss? How was he changing Kida so much through this method? In the end, the young blond made sense of nothing that was happening, but he when Izaya pulled away, he knew that he longed for more. A smirk crept onto the informant's face as he pulled Shizuo down onto the bed with the two of them.

At some point during the awkward kiss between Kida and Izaya, Shizuo had taken the time to remove his own shirt. He made quite the picture. Kida could only stare in awe at the sight before him, Izaya pulling a shirtless (and an extremely sexy looking) Shizuo into a forceful and seemingly aggressive kiss, Shizuo not even trying to fight away from him. It made him hard. Just the sight of it. Noticing that Izaya was observing him, Kida felt his face flush with embarrassment as he stared down at the obvious bulge.

Izaya had to push Shizuo's face away to talk. He motioned his head in Kida's direction, and the older blond turned to face him with a confused expression. He studied him for a brief second, before spotting exactly what it was that had caught the raven haired boy's attention, and a devilish smirk crept onto his face.

"Excited Masaomi?~" Izaya's voice was smooth a sexy. Almost certain that he had heard Shizuo chuckle after the informants words, Kida's blush grew deeper and he had to look away from the two older men. This is was so humiliating. Desperately trying to conjure up some random thoughts to put off the erection that was so painfully obvious, Kida felt the presence of another looming over him. Just as he was about to turn his head again, he felt soft lips brush against his own.

"I always knew you had a thing for me," Shizuo whispered huskily before forcing his lips upon Kida's. He most certainly did not have 'a thing' for him. So why could he not protest that? Of course he couldn't, there was no way he was breaking this kiss. It was forceful, but perfect. Shizuo definitely knew what he was doing, and Kida was so inexperienced. He allowed Shizuo's tongue access to the inside of his mouth and tries to mimic his actions. As the older blond grabbed Kida's head and pulled him in closer, almost a little too forcefully, the boy figured he must have been doing something right. His arms lifted and wrapped draped themselves onto Shizuo's shoulders, his finger twisting in blond tangles at the back of the older man's head. Shizuo let his hands slip down to Kida's waist to push both their clothed erections together. A moan involuntarily escaped his lips, and it only made Shizuo crave more.

Unexpectedly, Masaomi was ripped away from Shizuo and the lost lips were replaced with Izaya's. This kiss was much less gentle then their previously shared one. Kida was shoved onto his back and more or less jumped on by the raven haired informant as he stripped the blond of his shirt and jeans. The following kiss was commanding and rough. Izaya shuffled himself down the bed to remove what was left of Kida's clothing, but the younger boy could feel the soft tongue of another sliding up his neck to his cheek. Shizuo wasn't about to be left out. He was satisfied with the pleasure filled moan that escaped the younger blonde's lips.

A million different emotions were rushing through Kida's head all at once. As he was stripped of the last bit of clothing he had, he didn't know whether to be ashamed, excited or scared. The only thing he did know was that has body had given up on him, because with every moan was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced.

_**And it would only get so much better from here.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Pleasure filled him as he felt his revealed erection being taken into the warmth of Izaya's mouth. A moan escaped his lips as he felt himself being sucked so passionately. There was a part of him that was crying out for this to end, a part that felt ashamed and disgusted. But the more dominant part of his mindset craved more. That part of his mind proved to be controlling his body as he thrust his hips forwards to get more of himself into Izaya.

On impulse, his hand grabbed Shizuo's head and pulled him down into an eager kiss, small moans exiting him in between. He could feel himself edging closer to release. Oh, how he desired it. Disappointment struck when the warmth of the older man's mouth left him. Kida whimpered.

"We're not quite finished with you yet, Masaomi~" Izaya's voice was filled with lust.

"Get on all fours," Shizuo commanded. His tone was harsh, compelling. Having basically no choice other than to do as he said, Kida obliged. He felt a hand gently caressing his backside, then a finger gently stroke his entrance. Impulsively, he tensed.

"Relax," Izaya coaxed, "it will hurt less if you just relax."

Desperately trying to do exactly that was a much more difficult task than Kida had imagined. He wasn't ready for this; that just wasn't where you _put things_. He could feel Shizuo's finger slowly pushing inside him, tensing more and more the further in he got. It hurt. **A LOT. **Izaya was sat in front of him, stroking his hair and placing gentle kisses on his neck and cheek but it only provided a very small distraction from the immense pain he was suffering. Kida noticed an exchange of looks between the two older men before they spoke again.

"How is he?"

"Really tight. I don't know how I'm gonna fit anything more in him.."

"Try. He can take it."

_No. No he cannot. _Kida needed this to stop, it hurt so much, there was no way he was letting anything else inside him. But how would he stop them? Another finger being shoved inside him made him realize just how long he had been contemplating over this, and he could not hold in the scream of pure pain that followed the entrance of this finger. The raven haired informant pressed his lips to Kida's to muffle the scream. This was some sort of horrific nightmare, the worst form of torture he could imagine. Any shreds of dignity he had left were lost.

"Don't be such a baby, Kida," Izaya whispered huskily after breaking their kiss. Kida could only whimper in response as Shizuo's scissored his fingers, stretching him even more. He hated the patronizing voice that the older man was using with him but it was difficult to think about that over the agony. Certainly he would be sore for weeks.

"This is pathetic, just put it in," somehow, Izaya's voice had gone from patronizing to aggressive within seconds. Shizuo mumbled before responding.

"I'm not going in without lube, Izaya. So I suggest you get your ass over here." Kida heard a zip slip down as Izaya crawled across the bed, away from him. Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw the informant take Shizuo's whole length in his mouth effortlessly and sharply turned away again. He gulped as sweat formed on his forehead. Did they actually expect to get _that _inside him!? He shuddered at the idea. But the more he thought about it, the more he started to realize the horrific discomfort he was suffering not so long ago was fading. Shizuo was still scissoring his fingers inside of Kida. The pain was shifting, fading, and taking its place was...intense pleasure.

After a while, Kida could no longer hold back his lust filled cries. It was then that Izaya pulled his mouth away and stared up at Shizuo, smirking wildly.

"I think he might be ready," and with that, he crawled back over to the young blond. Kida was unsure of when it had happened, but Izaya was now also naked. Everything about him was so arousing. It made Kida tremble with excitement when Izaya leaned forward and kissed him once more.

Finally, Shizuo would get what he'd been waiting for. Kida would get what he was being prepared for. The tip of Shizuo's erection was gently pushed in, but that was the only thing that was gentle about this. The second he was inside Kida, the older blond couldn't hold back and with every thrust, a scream of pain escaped Kida's lips. There to silence him was Izaya, violently shoving his cock into the young blonde's mouth. Though earlier on in the night, Kida was certain he'd lost all dignity he had left, but now he was one hundred percent certain, as the first tear fell. He had been able to hold back before, but this was all too much. The pain and humiliation overwhelmed him as more tears escaped him. The two men continued to thrust into him, probably not noticing his distress.

Shizuo glanced down at him for a brief second, and forced himself to slow down. His intentions were not to hurt Kida. He lifted a hand and pulled harshly at Izaya's hair, forcing his attention onto Kida's crying face. Izaya slowed slightly, but it was nothing really. Like he cared. Running his hand gently through Kida's hair in an attempt to comfort him was the most Shizuo could think to do. But of course, Izaya (being Izaya) noticed this and instantly wanted to play with Shizuo's ability to resist. He violently thrust his hips so he was much too deep in for Kida to manage, forcing him to jolt backward, impaling himself onto Shizuo.

A loud groan of pleasure broke out of the older blond and he shut his eyes tightly. Every part of him wanted to drive himself harshly into the young mess of a boy beneath him but he knew he had to resist. He continued at a slow place, desperate to give him more but holding back the best he could. Fortunately, he managed to keep this up until he got the moan of approval from the teen. It meant that the pain was finally subsiding, pleasure was kicking in. It was time.

Every part of Kida felt amazing when Shizuo found that certain spot. He cried out for more, and Shizuo willingly took this opportunity to drive it into him harshly and rapidly. With each and every vigorous thrust, more and more pleasure filled him, he sucked Izaya desperately, wanting him to have the pleasure that he himself was feeling. Licking the underside of the informant's erection then teasing the tip with his tongue was the last action he got in before Shizuo hit his spot particularly hard and he had to engulf the entire thing to muffle the shriek of pleasure that would have escaped otherwise.

That was it for Izaya, there was no more holding back. He came hard in the teen's mouth, holding his head there so he had no choice but to swallow the stuff. Once he was brought back to reality, he reached down and grabbed Kida's throbbing member in his hand, and began to move it up and down painfully slowly. He figured it was time to give the young blond some release, as he could see Shizuo nearing his end. Izaya would recognize that face anywhere; he'd definitely seen it enough times. But he wanted to tease Kida for a while, hence being so slow.

"Shizu-chan~ Make him beg for it~"

Shizuo simply smirked in response and slowed his thrusts down significantly. Kida moaned in disapproval, he was extremely disappointed at the loss of speed. And he was so close too! He assumed the only way to get through this was to beg. But he'd lose his dignity; yeah right, he may as well of left it at the door the second he got here. So what did he really have to lose?

"Fuck me Shizuo!" he cried out, shamelessly. "Harder! Faster! Fuck me!"

Every command he yelled was followed and it was long before both blonde's reached climax. Never in his life had Kida felt this amazing. Running into Shizuo tonight was the best thing he had ever done. Yeah, the pain was insufferable at first; but God was it worth it!

It wasn't until he woke up the next morning that he really realized what had happened. To his right was a sleeping Shizuo Heiwajima and to his left was a drowsy but woken Izaya Orihara. The clock on the wall read nine am. Mikado had already had to walk to school alone then. This was going to be a difficult one to explain. 'Sorry, I won't be at school for a few days, I've just slept with the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro and now I can't walk right.' Just wonderful.

THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS SOON:D

Hope you enjoyed:) Sorry this chapter was a little late I've been sorta busty lately, but I hope it was worth the wait! :D


	4. Chapter 4

"Mikado, you really didn't have to do this," he smiled nervously as his best friend brought in an entire gift basket with a balloon attached reading 'Get Well Soon.' This was just humiliating. Mikado had come to visit every day this week after hearing that Masaomi was too ill to leave his bed. He just assumed it was a stomach ache, and he would always be oblivious to the fact that his best friend genuinely couldn't stand.

"This isn't from me. Izaya wanted me to give it to you," the black haired boy responded with a smile. "I can't believe he went to all this trouble for you. I thought you said you didn't like him?"

Aggression filled him as he shot an angered glare at the gift basket. All he could see in his mind was that smug smile, all he heard was that patronizing 'get well soon Kida-kun'. It infuriated him. Every part of him wanted to find that conceited, egoistic bastard and kill him. Or at least beat the living shit out of him.

"Take it back to him," Kida's tone was unintentionally harsh. "I want nothing from him."

"Masaomi don't be like that, he's really worried about you!"

"That's bullshit."

"It's not! He was so blatantly concerned for your sake, Masaomi, why are you being so stubborn!?"

"Because you don't know him like I do! He lies for a living, Mikado, and I think I'd understand the guy much better than you ever could. Don't just show up and act like you know so much about him, because you don't, and you never will!" He regretted every word the second Mikado's expression turned bleak. That was all too harsh and he knew it. And then it dawned on him that this was probably exactly the reaction that Izaya wanted from him, and he started to hate himself even more. Izaya was using him in some superficial little game again, and by the looks of things, Mikado was part of things now. Great, he'd managed to get his best friend caught in the clutches of this disgusting city's most dangerous undertaking.

That damn sneaky bastard. Everything that happened in this city always seemed to be down to him. There was no such thing as coincidence here. _This is not what I should be thinking about _he thought to himself, realizing that the only way to find Izaya and give him what he deserved, would be to leave the house. Slowly, he eased his body up to sitting position, satisfied when he wasn't met with that lingering discomfort he had felt on his first few attempts. For the first time in around a week, he stood.

"Why will you not just tell me what he did to you...What happened and why was it so bad?" Mikado's voice was puzzled and concerned. Luckily, he seemed to have put Kida's outburst behind him. Kida walked to his best friend's side and ruffled his hair gently.

"Too precious for this city," he mumbled, picking up Mikado's bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Lazily, he headed for the door but was stopped by the chuckles behind him. He turned his head.

"What?"

"You're going to school in your underwear, huh?"

The walk to school was just like usual. Mikado contradicted all of Kida's crazy ideas with simple comments, smiled awkwardly when he badly attempted to flirt with the girls they passed and they met with Anri on the way. She was just as quiet as usual, exchanging a quick 'Hello, how are you?' conversation with Kida before falling silent. Kida did most of the talking, nothing new there. Nothing had changed. It was all the way it had been before, and Kida liked that. It was in fact, perfect for him. It was just the way he wanted it to be. That was until;

"Masaomi, how lovely to see you walking again!~" An all too familiar voice chimed. It replayed in his head over and over again as his broken mind registered that he'd have to face Izaya for the first time since he gave himself up to him and Shizuo. Before, when Mikado had delivered that gift basket, he was certain the first thing he would do when he saw that pompous man was punch him. Or kick him where it hurts. Just hurt him in general. But that voice, for whatever reason, now struck fear into him.

"Good morning, Izaya. Seems like whatever stomach bug Masaomi had is gone! He's back to his old self!" his best friend chanted ever so happily, completely oblivious. Forcing a smile to cover the intense horror coursing through him right now, Kida noticed that all too familiar smirk the informant wore. No. Oh God no.

"Stomach bug?...So he didn't tell you, huh?"

_No. Stop, oh my God, please stop._

"Hm? Tell me what?"

_Don't you dare! Don't do it, please! Just stop, stop right there, enough!_

"The reason that Masaomi was unable to attend school, or even move, was-" He couldn't stay to hear the rest. He ran away. That was something he was very good at; running away from the harsh situations Izaya had always put him through. Why could he not say out loud all those plead for the man to stop back there? Why did he not just take him down the second he saw that disgusting grin?

_Why did he not just beg for him to stop? He'd lost any dignity he had anyway. _

Just the simple thought of begging him to stop brought him back to the night that had started this whole nightmare off. Ignited the flame. Why the hell did he allow that to happen to him? So many unanswered questions, so little time to even consider the answers before running smack into that same tall, masculine build from that rainy night. But this time was different. Instead of taking off on yet another get away dash, he pulled the older blond into a tight embrace, and burst into tears. He was so broken.

"Please...make him stop..." he whimpered between the gushing tears. Feeling strong arms lock around him, Kida thought maybe he'd found a place to feel safe. A sense of security. Shizuo was his shield from the living hell that Izaya was intentionally turning his life into.

"I'll help you Kida," that was the first time Shizuo had ever called him that, "but if you want him to take you seriously, you're going to have to show him that it's not okay for him to mess with you like he does. And you're going to have to do it alone."

Mikado just couldn't make sense of it. What was his best friend running from? Hazel eyes burned on him, asking for permission to continue. He simply nodded, before the informant began to finish his interrupted explanation.

"Shizuo and I fucked him so hard, he found it physically impossible to move.~ It was an amazing night though, who knew Kida was a virgin? He cried and everything." Anri fled upon hearing the words. Mikado just stared, dazed. Disbelief, fear, anxiety, and finally horror coursed through his unexpecting mind. There was no way that what Izaya had claimed could really be true. And if it was, was it not technically rape? Or did Masaomi actually enjoy it? Why would he have cried then? How did he even manage to get himself caught up in something like that, especially with the two most dangerous men in Ikebukuro!? The two very people his childish, seemingly innocent best friend had specifically told him to avoid at all costs upon his arrival to the strange city.

So many questions. But when he looked up, he was alone. Knowing that Anri had left was fine, Mikado wouldn't have wanted her to have heard as much as she did, but he was unaware as to when the information broker had fled. Whatever, he didn't want to know where that disgusting man was. All he wanted to do at that exact moment was find his best friend and tell him that everything was alright. He would comfort him for days if he had to, after all, Masaomi was evidentially going through an extremely low point in his life right now. His feet took way before he had time to think about it, and he was running through the swamped streets of Ikebukuro, elbowing people from his path left and right, on a mad search for Masaomi Kida.

"Masaomi!?" he called out hopelessly, scanning the streets to no avail. It was then, that he was almost certain he had caught sight of that dyed blond hair. The familiar grey hood. The silver ear piercing. Dashing towards him without a second thought, Mikado was taken by surprise at the out stretched arm that caught him and violently yanked him backwards.

"Mikado," a gravelly voice mumbled to him "there's something he has to do."

Nervously glancing up at the arm that was holding him, his suspicions as too who the man was were confirmed. Shizuo Heiwajima.

"...Where is he going?"

"He's going to see a certain little flea to show him who's boss. To show him that Masaomi is not a little kid anymore."

He could only nod in approval at the man's words. Kida was marching straight towards Izaya Orihara's building, and it was only now that Mikado noticed the confidence in his best friends walk. Though he didn't know how Masaomi would do it, he was certain that somehow, Izaya would be shown not to mess with him anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

As he approached those all too familiar doors that would lead him straight into the fiery pits of hell, a sense of terror coursed through him. Simply shaking it off, Masaomi shoved open the doors to an empty office. He was annoyed when he started to feel relieved that he wouldn't have to face the raven haired man again, because wasn't that exactly what he'd come here for?

The office was silent. An open laptop was on the desk, left unattended, though the screen was black so it must have been there for a while. A swivel chair faced the huge glass windows, overlooking the city. Kida walked up to the chair with confidence and sat down slowly, examining what was laid out before him. Glancing down at the city below, he realized how utterly helpless every single civilian looked from way up here. If he had a psychopathic mind and an air rifle, he could probably shoot down at least 100 of them before getting caught. From where he was sitting right now, he could truly watch the entire city burn. It was like having everyone kneeling before you. Looking over them like some sort of God, or simply a being of superiority. Izaya must have loved this. It suited him so very well.

"Pretty, isn't it?" a smooth voice whispered into his ear, making him shudder. He knew that some part of him was petrified of the things that Izaya could do to him, but he couldn't let that part dominate right now and he knew that he had to keep up this confidence and bravery that he was holding onto so desperately as he turned to look the man in the eyes.

"I've been waiting for you, Izaya," he said with a devilish smirk on his face. Reading Izaya's expression, he assumed that the man enjoyed seeing him try to play a part that wasn't the innocent little child. And he was right.

"Oh really?~ Well I'm here now. So what did you want?"

"I can't believe what you did today. Surely you knew I didn't want Mikado to know about that. Of course you knew. You just wanted to make me feel weak and vulnerable before you. You wanted to make me feel like you had something over me. Well, you're not just going to get away with that Izaya," the smirk didn't leave his lips once while he spoke and his eyes never once strayed from Izaya's. His smirk only grew when he the silence dragged on after his words, knowing he'd left the information broker speechless. At least, that's what he thought he knew, before he heard that maniacal laughter. It was so frustrating, to hear the man's unexplained laughter after thinking he had him right where he wanted him. Frustrating enough to make him go to punch the informant. Izaya seized hi slaughter immediately, catching Kida's fist and throwing him from where he sat comfortably on the chair, to stumbling harshly onto the floor at the man's feet. The second he saw the blond try to get to his feet, he stood on his chest, pinning him to the floor.

"You came all the way over here 'punish' me then did you Masaomi?" he questioned, watching the boy squirm under his foot, enjoying every moment.

"Get off me!" Kida screamed, struggling frantically to get away from the man. There was only one thing left he could think to do, so he bit down hard onto Izaya's ankle and he pulled away quickly, giving the blond the time he needed to pull himself up to his feet and slap the man round the face. "You're not the boss of me and I'm not afraid of you!"

"That was a very immature stunt you just pulled, Masaomi," the informant began. "Looks like it's going to be me punishing you for that~" Before Kida could react, he was shoved down violently onto the hard desk, files, pens and a laptop being disregarded and shoved onto the floor. Izaya was on top of him and holding both Kida's hands above his head. When the teen started kicking, Izaya dug his knee into the boys chest, causing him to let out an agonized groan. He tutted and smirked at the boy below him, and without further ado, he stopped and remained still.

"And you think I'm not 'the boss' of you," he whispered into Kida's ear, sending shivers down his spine as he gently licked his earlobe. "I own you, Masaomi Kida. You're mine."

Just the thought of that was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He tried his best to fight them away as he also tried his very best to not think of himself as Izaya's possession. He was much more than just one of the information broker's toys. As he felt Izaya's tongue slide over his lips, he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth and allowing him entrance. He felt so disgusted with himself, he was ashamed that he was allowing Izaya to do this to him yet again, especially when he had come here so determined to get back at him for doing it in the first place. But there was something so alluring about the older man, something that made Kida melt into his each and every touch.

"Don't you think it's funny?" Izaya questioned as he slid his hand under the teen's shirt, earning him a satisfactory whimper. "You came here so confident, so determined to make me fear you. What was your plan Masaomi? Throw in some harsh words and watch me fall at your feet?" His laughter pierced the young blonde's ears. An even more arousing sound came from the teen as Izaya's hand found his nipple and tweaked it gently.

It was so humiliating how much he enjoyed having the older man touch him like this. He let his body give in to what was happening so much that he didn't even realize Izaya was stripping him until he was completely naked, feeling the cool air hit his newly exposed erection. Uncomfortably, the boy watched the informant make a show of removing his own clothing. How he desperately wanted to rip Izaya out of those clothes that he teased him with; he hated himself for feeling this way. He watched as the man climbed on top of him, finally disregarding his last piece of clothing and opened a drawer on the desk that was just below Kida's head. From this drawer, he pulled an all too familiar strip of yellow fabric. Masaomi Kida's yellow scarf. Trust him to keep hold of such an insignificant item. Before he could react, Kida's head was yanked up from where he lay on the desk and the scarf was tied around his eyes, blocking his vision completely.

"Why are you doing this?" Kida's voice was a lot shakier and his tone was seemingly more afraid than he would have liked.

"Because I find Masaomi Kida, the sixteen year old leader of the Yellow Scarves much more interesting than Masaomi Kida, the ordinary sixteen year old high school kid," a smirk was evident in his voice. That smug grin infuriated Kida, even when he couldn't see it. It seemed an appropriate time to cry, just before he was entered forcefully, without warning or preparation. He tried ever so desperately to drown out the sickening sound of his own screams. Surely Izaya was enjoying this, each and every moment of his pain, but he continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear until the pain had subsided and in its place, that immense pleasure. The exact same feeling from that night that he tried so hard to forget. No part of him _wanted _to enjoy this kind of treatment, but God the pleasure that overwhelmed him was too much to ignore. He found himself moaning sensually and rocking his hips to Izaya's thrusts.

"B...Bastard..." he muttered between panting, sweat forming on the side of his head. Accepting the outbreak of laughter and much harder more vigorous thrusting as a response, Kida threw his head back and moaned loudly. And just then, as he'd found that soft spot, the informant pulled out and the teen could no longer feel his presence above him. His head desperately moved around looking for Izaya, but the blindfold was obviously making his search impossible.

"...I-Izaya?" he called quietly, almost timidly. There was a lingering sense of desire in his tone, and Kida knew that he wanted the man back right at that moment. He thought he could make it the sound of a distant snicker from the other side of the room, so was taken by surprise when he felt very gentle kisses being placed on his neck. Reaching out his hand to touch this new person, Kida was met with another large hand gripping onto his own. The grip was loose and soft, and the kisses his neck and cheek were receiving almost seemed apologetic. Lovingly, he accepted these new gentle touches, welcoming the new presence with open arms, as he longed for this sweet and calm caress.

"..Sh-..Shizuo?" he questioned his voice shaking and breaking half way through.

"I'm so sorry," was the husky, whispered response. "But Izaya was right. You look your best like this, laid out in front of me, so very vulnerable. And those moans of yours; well they do something to me." Kida felt the man's tip push into his entrance and he couldn't help but tense at the feeling. He was bigger than Izaya, not by much, but enough to make him unsettled at the feeling. The teen was broken into, not without a moan which only made Shizuo thrust harder and deeper into him.

After a while of this harsh treatment, Kida adjusted once again and was crying out in blissful delight. The only thing left about this that he found unsettling was the yellow scarf preventing him from seeing. He had begged for it to be taken off quietly but was certain that his pleas were drowned out by lustful moans and screams.

"Ngh! Shizuo.." he groaned loudly, before proceeding with his request. "The scarf..t-take it off...please..." he pleaded. His own hands were being held by the older blond above his head, stopping him from being able to relieve himself of the blindfold. Unfortunately, the man completely ignored him and continued pounding into that sweet spot of his, making him cry out for more. It continued like this until they both reached climax in unison. Shizuo hung over the boy for a while, catching his breath, before pulling out and falling onto the floor beside the desk.

Kida's wrists were extremely sore, but despite this, he lifted his hand and removed the blindfold, discarding it while his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. He sat up from his uncomfortable position on the desk to examine the room around him. The older blond on the floor beside him, panting and sweating with his eyes closed. The raven haired informant standing a little away from the desk, a daunting smirk plastered on his pale face. The fancy black camera in front of the informant stood neatly on a tripod recording Kida's every move. And then the situation started to sink in as he stared in horror at the recording device. Suddenly, his clothes were thrown at him lazily by Shizuo who now stood behind Izaya, his arms wrapped tightly around the man's waist. He dressed slowly and shakily, his eyes not once leaving the camera until Izaya lifted it from its position on the tripod and snapped it shut.

That footage would be the death of him. Forever, Izaya would have this hold on him, blackmailing him for the rest of his sad pathetic life. It made him sick just thinking about it, being constantly attached to this bastard for such disgusting reasons. He was ashamed and he just wanted to go home, lock himself up in room and pretend nothing ever happened. He felt the desperate need for a shower but knew he wouldn't feel clean no matter how much he washed now. Every part of him was filthy and disgusting. He was dirty.

"You didn't expect to just strut into my home like the little whore you are and not get treated like one did you?" the smirk on Izaya's face widened as Kida looked down in shameful acceptance. If Izaya thought he was a whore, he was probably right.

"I'm sorry..." he managed to murmur without sounding too pathetic. Glancing upwards at the two men, he noticed a slightly disturbed look on Shizuo's face. Kida knew that the older blond didn't agree with the way that Izaya was treating him, but he was doing nothing about it which was definitely out of character. There was probably something in it for him, like he could fuck Kida whenever he wanted too if he kept his mouth shut. Forever, he would be a toy for them to play with when they're bored and throw away once they're done.

"Why don't we add a little more to this raw footage?" Izaya said with a chuckle as he opened up the camera again and started to film the young, seemingly innocent blond. How sweet and calm he looked sitting on the desk with such a humiliated look about him. "Who's the biggest whore in Ikebukuro?"

Knowing the answer Izaya wanted, Kida felt his eyes well up with tears once again. This was getting pathetic; how easy it was too have him blubbering like a child. He had to be strong. He sniffled away the tears before looking straight into the camera and whispering "I am."

"Louder."

"I am. I'm the biggest whore in Ikebukuro," he obliged. Hearing himself say that, he felt even more ashamed than he had before and he wasn't even sure if that was possible at the moment.

"Who took your virginity?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima," he replied with that hint of hidden pain in his voice that Izaya probably loved.

"Who do you belong to?" Silence. That one was a little harder to answer. He didn't want to admit that he was definitely now the possession of Izaya, despite knowing it, it was far too humiliating to say that. Just the thought of those words coming from his own mouth was nauseating.

"You," he muttered, almost inaudibly.

"Whore, say it."

"I belong to you, Izaya Orihara."

Forever. This was his life now. Nothing more than the disgusting possession of Izaya Orihara and the used manipulated sex toy of Shizuo Heiwajima.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Years Later.**

Masaomi Kida wondered the streets of Ikebukuro, alone. His usual grey hoodie had been discarded for a simple white shirt and the usual black jeans. Over the years he had become a very reclusive person, pushing away all of his friends because he knew that they would never understand his situation and the closer anyone was to him, the bigger the risk of them getting hurt. Izaya always used that kind of blackmail- the 'if you don't do this I'll hurt him or her, that one who's been so friendly with you for God knows what reason'- and Kida decided it was probably best for everyone if he just kept to himself from now on. Some of his closer friends were rather persistent at first (Mikado and Anri to be precise) but after he dropped out of Raira Academy, even they gave up with him.

Today was an unusual day. Normally, the blond would just stay at home all day, sleeping, watching TV, maybe reading some manga here and there and going online; unless he was needed elsewhere. And elsewhere meant at Izaya's office or Shizuo's apartment to be toyed with. But today, he was in the mood for a walk, hopefully the fresh air would do him some good. It was an unusually hot day in Ikebukuro, meaning every girl had taken the opportunity to strip half naked and most guys were roaming shirtless. Avoiding kids with water guns was a challenge for a lot of citizens. There were still the odd business suits here and there but Kida wasn't really taking much notice of that. All he was taking in was the fact that the world around him was still functioning as normal. With every passing second, he grew more afraid of his phone blasting Izaya's ring tone, or Shizuo sweeping him off his feet and forcing him back to his apartment, but everyone around him walked by without a care in the world. Blissfully unaware of the traumatic suffering the boy was put through every single day.

Locating a bench, Masaomi sat down and let out a heavy sigh. He had gone out today with the intentions of clearing his head but he wasn't doing very well. Once, he recalled, Mikado had told him the only way you really get anything off of your mind is accepting the realities of the situation. Once you've done that, if you're still upset about it, then change those realities. Find what's brining you down and change it because thinking about it miserably and negatively won't make it go away. Of course, this was something Mikado had said to him quite recently on a chat room. The raven didn't know that he was talking to his old best friend, guiding him through his troubles. Masaomi considered this for a while and decided to give it a shot. In order it accept the realities of his situation, he had to look back over the last two years. The important parts of them only. When the realization struck that the only people he'd really interacted with at all were his two abusers, Kida had to stop himself from pushing away all his thoughts and going home to crawl into his bed and sleep it off. He was going to tackle these issues right here, right now.

First of all, he decided, he would look back on the eventful times he'd shared with Izaya and pick out what really made him fair the informant so greatly.

_"Zaya! M-more! Please more!" he cried out as the older man thrusted harshly into him. This was the third round they'd had today, and a part of Masaomi's brain was still, even as he finally reached climax and the pleasure was taking over, praying that he'd finally be allowed home after this. Not long after, the informant pulled out of the quivering mess that he'd left of Kida and laughed at him. God, he really know how to makes people feel absolutely worthless. Pulling whatever was left of his pride and dignity together, Masaomi dressed himself slowly and started for the door. He felt his world collapsing when the smooth, patronizing voice of the older man stopped him just inches from the door. _

_"I don't recall telling you to leave, whore," and what a wonderful pet name he had been granted with. He sighed in defeat and returned to the man's desk, sitting on top of it cross legged. Izaya was just in front of him, sat on his swivel chair gazing up into the teenager's eyes with a smirk plastered on his pale face. Masaomi would bet his life that Izaya slept with that same look on his face. It never went away and it haunted the boy. _

_"Sorry Izaya," he mumbled, shame toning his voice. "I didn't realize you still wanted me here..."_

_"I hear you've dropped out of Raira now, is this true?"_

_"Yes."_

_"You should really ask me about these silly things before you do them. That was very irresponsible. You've really let yourself go," admittedly, he sounded almost mad._

_"I'm sorry Izaya.."_

_"And does that fix everything?"_

_The blond paused for a moment, avoiding Izaya's stern gaze. He didn't understand why the older man even cared about any of this; he thought it might amuse him to some extent. But he seemed genuinely angry, and that worried Masaomi. _

_"No. I'm sorry Izay-" his words were broken off by the raven slapping him harshly across the face. It wasn't as if this kind of physical abuse hadn't happened between the two of them before, but it felt so much worse right now. The boy couldn't place exactly why this hit had angered him and upset him so much, added so many conflicted emotions to his already broken down stressful mind. _

_"You're pathetic and immature. You have really proven to me how futile you are. Get out of my site whore, Shizuo wants to see you." _

Masaomi understood now, why that certain slap had made him feel the way it did. It was because it seemed as though Izaya was trying to act like some sort of parental figure to him, getting mad after he'd dropped out of education and punishing him for it. Scalding him for his misbehavior. This wasn't the last time the man did this either, he punished Masaomi for lots of things such as poor manners, or being rude to Izaya's clients. The man did this to make Kida feel even worse than he already did, give him further emotional damage but the boy wasn't even sure if this was possible.

He guessed that Izaya made him so afraid because of the way that he could take the horrible feelings he was already having and enhance them so greatly. Not only that, he was so very horrifically manipulative. The thought of it made him literally want to vomit.

Now to examine his feelings for Shizuo. He had conflicting feelings for the older man, one minute he hated him so greatly, and the next he was hopelessly in love with him. Shizuo was so different from Izaya, because with Shizuo, Kida almost felt safe. Like nothing in the world could touch him, like the older blond would protect him from everyone who ever tried to hurt him. When he slept in the man's arms at night, all the nightmares he had when he was alone hid away in the darkest depths of his mind and he slept calmly and peacefully.

Masaomi caught himself smiling like an idiot at these thoughts of the man he was supposed to despise. He shook his head quickly and let his mind get back to the point; why were there times when he feared the man so massively? For anyone else, this question was simple, he was a dangerous man after all. But Masaomi obviously had much different reasons than everybody else. After all, not everyone out there was Shizuo's special little sex toy.

_The young blond sucked passionately and almost willingly on Shizuo's hardened member. Proud of the moans and frustrated growls he was getting out of the older man, he decided he wanted to tease. He trailed his tongue along the underside of the man's erection, all the way up to the tip. He let his tongue tease the tip gently and slowly, circling it before taking as much as he could of the great length into his mouth. The boy had tried on various occasions to deep throat Shizuo, but it was way too much for the petit blond to handle. _

_Shizuo thrusted his hips to get deeper into Kida's mouth, but the younger blond could feel himself choking and quickly pulled away to cough loudly. The man looked down, an apologetic look in his eyes and sighed. Kida couldn't help but feel bad for not being able to take him. _

_"I'm sorry.." Shizuo mumbled, ruffling the boy's hair softly, and that made Masaomi feel so, so much better than anyone ever could. He loved the gentle touches that he got from the older blond and the second he got them he felt compelled to give the man whatever he wanted. He instantly started sucking again, moving faster than he was before and sooner rather than later, Shizuo came hard into the boy's mouth and he swallowed it all too willingly. Unfortunately, Izaya had got him into that habit. _

_After a few moments of heavy breathing, Shizuo pulled Kida up to lay beside him on his bed and held the young boy close to him. Kida felt that same sense of security he'd felt before strutting so confidentally into Izaya's office that day, but he forced the thoughts of that day away as he rested his head on Shizuo's chest and wrapped his arms around his neck. Desperately, he fought away the tears that he knew were coming, but they broke through as they always did and spilled onto the older man's chest. Since Shizuo would already be able to tell he was crying, Masaomi didn't bother holding in the quiet sobs that were attempting to escape his lips. He was in so much emotional pain and he couldn't comprehend why he got like this whenever the older blond held him in such a caring way. His tears were slowly kissed away by Shizuo and brushed his lips along the boys cheek and moved to his ear to whisper. _

_"Masaomi, I'm so sorry...Please forgive me..."_

_"I forgive you, Shizuo," Kida murmured between sniffles and sobs. He felt so at home in the man's strong arms, so why was he crying so much? _

_"Masaomi...Why? Why do you always cry so much when I hold you...? You claim to forgive me, I don't think I can believe you when you cry so much...I hate seeing you like this, I hate doing this to you, I-"_

_"No! Shizuo, it's not your fault, I do forgive you, I really do! I promise you!" The thought of Shizuo thinking he hadn't forgiven him for his truly disgusting behavior; it was a horrible though. It was exactly that; disgusting. So why did he forgive him? Why was he crying? He didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't want Shizuo to think he hadn't forgiven him. Just that thought brought even more tears to his eyes. "Please believe me..."_

_"...Oh Kida...Why do you always forgive me for these sickening things I do to you?"_

**"Because I love you."**

The boy snapped out of his thought trance as these words escaped his lips. He recalled that night so perfectly, how he searched for those exact words in his head but just couldn't get them to leave his lips.

Some strange glances from the civilians close enough to hear his random words were enough to get him off his feet, running on a frantic search for the older blond. How did he usually find him? Well by running straight into him of course. But after half hour of running, he realized he'd be granted with no such luck. Pulling out his phone he went to dial Shizuo's number, when at that very second, a text came through. A text from the very man he was trying his best to avoid all contact with for as long as possible.

**'Be at my place in 5 minutes. We have a lot to talk about.'**

Worriedly, he started towards to building he could vomit at the sight of. On his way, he called the older blond he'd been searching for. After three rings, he picked up and Kida felt his heart drop. This was a lot more terrifying than he'd predicted it to be.

"Masaomi?...Are you ok, do you need something?"

"...I..."

"...Masaomi?"

"..."

"Masoami!? Where are you I'm coming to get you right now, are you okay!?" Silence. "Answer me!"

"Be at Izaya's place in 5 minutes. We have a lot to talk about." And he hung up. And he was ready now. It was about time he started facing his fears. It was about time he started taking Mikado's advice. Find what's bringing you down and change it. The only way he was going to change his situation was by standing up to it and saying no more.

When he knocked on Izaya's door, he wasn't exactly what one would call confident, but what he definitely was was prepared. The door opened and he stared into the informants eyes. He knew exactly how his own eyes looked right now; dead. There was no spark of life left in him whatsoever, but that was fine. Appearance was the least of his worries right now. Izaya didn't say a word, just walked back to his desk leaving the door wide open for Masaomi. As he entered, he noticed Shizuo had already arrived and was leaning against Izaya's desk as the informant himself took his seat on his swivel chair. He heard the patronizing voice begin speaking but he just ignored it. Instead of standing there, terrified by the man's words as he would usual be, he strode bravely towards the desk, jumped over it and lands perfectly on top of Izaya, his knees either side of the man's legs on the chair. He smirked and placed a gentle kiss on the informant lips to silence him.

Izaya broke the kiss and stared at the boy, almost seeming slightly confused, which Kida liked a lot.

"You were wrong. We do not have 'a lot' to talk about. The only thing I have to say to you is that I'm done with you now," Masaomi spoke loud and proud and smiled the whole time.

"_You're done_ with _me_ are you?" Izaya replied, his usual smirk returning.

"Yes. And do you want to know why? Because I don't care what you do to me anymore. You have nothing over me Izaya. And I know I'm safe from your 'oh so evil clutches' anyways. Because I've fallen in love with someone very dear to me and you, and I'm almost certain he himself feels the exact same way from me. He will keep me safe from you..."

"Who's the lucky guy then, Masaomi?" The smirk didn't leave his lips, and Kida was almost one hundred percent certain that Izaya already knew the answer to that. Despite knowing this, he still answered it, as there was still one person in the room who was unaware, and he was probably the person who deserved the most knowledge of the situation.

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Briefly glancing to where Shizuo stood, he noticed that the man had tensed and his eyes had widened. He was frozen in one position, with both the raven haired informant and the dead eyed teen staring right at him, both curious to see how he would process this new revelation.

"..You love me?"

"Yeah. I have for a while now, but I didn't know how to say it and-"

"You're aware that me and Izaya are together aren't you?" And with that simple question, whatever was left of Masaomi's torn and broken heart collapsed into a million tiny pieces. He felt his world slowly falling apart, deteriorating was his only hope left in the world.

"You need to stop being so sure of yourself Masaomi," said the patronizing voice as Kida was shoved onto the floor. It hurt his back a bit, but literally no physical pain was going to compete with the ache in his heart. He had been given that last strip of hope, only to have it ripped away from him. It was the worst kind of pain. Worse than feeling used or dirty and much worse than being thrown around like a toy. With whatever willpower was left in his tiny shattered being, Masaomi pulled himself to his feet. "No one will ever _love_ you. You were always just a pretty face. To be totally honest, you're not even that anymore, so what are you really worth? Shizuo never loved you, he just felt bad that no one ever would so he pretended too." And then, once again, Masaomi Kida ran away.

Silence fell in the office as the two men stared at the door.

"Aren't you gonna go after him?" Shizuo questioned, he almost sounded hurt or lost, or maybe a trifle confused but it was difficult to tell with him.

"No. Why would I? He's worthless now...Unless...You really do love him." As much as Izaya doubted this, his humans were never really as predictable as he thought them to be; especially not Shizuo. Everything he did was so very out of the ordinary, that's what kept the informant so interested in him, what allowed them to keep their relationship going without him getting bored and running off to someone else. When Shizuo didn't respond to him, the raven felt a horrible pain in his chest. Right where his heart was. He shook it off and decided on the simplest way to settle this.

"Shizuo. I'm gonna close my eyes and count to ten. If, when I open my eyes, you're no longer here, I'll assume you've gone after Masaomi, and what we have is over," He swiveled his chair around to face the window and closed his eyes. "One." The informant began counting out loud.

A brief few moments of contemplation were what Shizuo had left. Hearing the young blond proclaim his love for him out loud really made him rethink what he had really done, the impact that he had made on Masaomi Kida's life. As much as Shizuo knew he was leading the boy on, he just didn't care at the time, thinking he was doing it for the teenagers own good. He understood now, just how much real damage he had done, and it hurt him. It hurt him to see how badly he had hurt Kida. And it hurt him to realize he loved the young blond, and had much deeper feelings for him than he had ever felt for his boyfriend the informant.

"Five. Six. Seven."

He had been thinking for too long. And as much as it pained him to do so, he left the building quickly, chasing the dyed blond hair he could barely see through the crowded city of Ikebukuro.

"Eight. Nine. Ten." Slowly, unwillingly, Izaya turned in his chair and opened his eyes to a completely empty office. He sighed and switched on his laptop before leaning back in his chair to glance down at the city below. What he saw made his chest hurt again. Shizuo, chasing after another boy. He turned away from the sight quickly and mumbled.

"Goodbye, Shizuo Heiwajima."

Kida ran, not even worrying about what he was running from anymore, and was extremely disappointed when his wrist was grabbed by a firm hand that he recognized the second it came into contact with him. He faced Shizuo and to his surprise, was instantly pulled into a gentle kiss. The passion and ultimately dominant true love that Shizuo expressed through that one kiss was overwhelming and Masaomi never wanted it too end, but sadly, it had too.

As he was held in Shizuo's arms once again, Kida grew more and more confused. He looked up into the eyes that he loved so much.

"What about Izaya...?" Shizuo only shook his head

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner, but you are so much more important to me than he will ever be."

"I love you Shizuo."

"I love you too Masaomi."

And finally, after all that emotional pain, all the physical suffering, everything that he had to survive through, Masaomi Kida, the boy who survived, got his happy ending.


	7. UPDATE! Please Read!

Hey guys! **BIG NEWS!**

So, I hope you'll all be happy that I'm actually writing a **_sequel to Caught_** right now! I'm not going to promise any certain release date of the first chapter, but it should **hopefully** be up this month **(September 2013)**. But that's not a promise since I'm really lazy and I have school coming up very soon too, so I won't have much time on my hands. Still, I'm sure I can find the time!

If you guys could let me know by PMing me or just leave it in a review if you would actually read the upcoming sequel, I'd appreciate it!

Alright, thanks guys, see you soon :)


	8. SEQUEL POSTED!

The first chapter of the sequel to Caught has officially been posted! It's called 'Another Bad Move' and if you want to read it, you'll find it on my profile, obviously :)

Please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
